The invention relates to a water-conducting domestic appliance having a retaining device arranged on an outer wall.
Water-conducting domestic appliances, for example dishwashers, have drain hoses which are used to conduct waste water out of the domestic appliance. In order to prevent the water running out of the domestic appliance in an unintended and premature manner, it is known to provide an upward hose guide in the domestic appliance. With this the drain hose is guided above a position that is higher than the maximum fluid level of the water that occurs in the domestic appliance. DE 10 2008 020 884 A1 describes an upward hose guide, with which the drain hose is guided in a defined manner within the dishwasher by means of retaining clips.